


Maybe Just Because

by Katitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Magnus Bane, Fluffy, We love fluff, but this is, highkey, we love our son who also gets tongue tied because Alec isn't the only person who can blush, well...I miss the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: I have no idea how to explain this without giving it away.It's like cotton candy. Sweet and fluffy.





	Maybe Just Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> This wasn't really properly beta'd...so...please point out mistakes. 
> 
> This is kind of a very late little thing that I wrote in about an hour because I really really REALLY want this ending to be a thing in the show.

Perhaps it's the rhythmic scratch of his toothbrush in the morning. The precise pattern he uses while he counts the minutes in his head before he rinses twice and marches for the door. 

Maybe it's the way he knocks his shoes together neatly when he takes them off before bed, or how he straightens his pillow before resting on top of it, relaxing into it with a small smile that never fails to melt my heart. 

He's just gently different, in a way I've never experienced before in all my many years. 

The one-two-three count as he measures the perfect amount of shampoo, the zigzag dashes of chocolate syrup on his ice cream or the way he flips the spoon upside down so the dessert is on his tongue. 

I'm smitten. 

His eyebrows make up half of his expressions and the way his mouth twists when he's tired is truly something I melt for. 

He has a very gentle smile.

~~~

He never sleeps in, not even on weekends, but he lays there silently when he thinks I'm still sleeping. He's in no rush to wake me. I can feel his eyes on me and sometimes it makes me smile. Other times, he tries to touch my face, as softly as he can, but my upper lip is sensitive and his fingers make me giggle. 

He eats French toast on his days off, with honey and an orange juice. He reads books and likes stargazing but seems genuinely surprised sometimes when I play music in the background for the ambiance. The silent hustle and bustle of the Institute must make background noise seem useless. 

~~~

He likes roses and gardenias and all the little bugs that come with them. 

They have a garden in Idris, he'll show me sometime. 

He's afraid of spiders. Little ones on webs hung between the trees in the park. The big one that found its way into the kitchen sometime in the early hours of a beautiful Sunday morning. 

He's so gentle and kind and different. Just different. 

He has a favourite blanket and a too big, raggedy sweater that he brings to me when I catch a cold. The blanket is big and grey and a little dirty in a way that makes me shudder, but the sweater is comfy and it's the thought that counts. 

~~~

The blanket never leaves and a lava lamp joins it. 

It's pink and sparkly with purple bits of lava. It was a gift from Izzy, he explains, for his 11th birthday. He thinks I might like it. 

I do.

~~~

Maybe it's his adorable fear of scissors. The way he sticks his tongue out and holds his breath until he can place them back in his desk drawer and go about his business. 

I asked about it. He blushed and grumbled and ignored my question in favour of downing half a mug of coffee. 

~~~ 

Maybe it's the sound of him opening the fridge in the morning, to pull out the food he put in there to make us breakfast before he has to race through a portal to make it to a meeting on time. 

The daisies he brings me when he thinks something's upset me, and the way it feels to sleep next to him while he snores gently into the darkness. 

Maybe I just want him here. 

Maybe it's as simple as that. 

"I want you here. To stay. I want you to stay, here, with me. To sleep here. To live here. With your stuff. Here. I want this to be your home. With me." 

It's not until I've stumbled over every word with no grace or ease or even a flirtatious wink to save me, that I realize that I've never done this before. 

I've never lived with a boyfriend or a girlfriend or even a lover. 

I've never shared my space intimately with another person. Not like this. 

I've wanted to, sure. I wanted to ask Camille and Francine and even that one man from the Netherlands who never told me his name. But I'd never asked. 

Because they'd never asked. They'd never wanted me like that. Maybe Alexander doesn't either. 

But he smiles and it's shy. He tips his head forward and scratches his arm in that adorable way he does and his "yes" is so soft I'm not sure I heard him right over the pounding in my head but he nods his head and smiles brighter and wider. 

I wonder, while I watch him beam at me, if he had reasons to want this too. Or if maybe he just does. Because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling extra soft lately. 
> 
> I had a pretty sucky afternoon and decided to post this because maybe someone needs a little softness in their lives today. Heaven knows I do. On a lighter note, I finished Simon vs. today. I started it last night and probably would have finished it in one go if I wasn't so tired my eyes were slipping. It's an amazing book with amazing characters written in a way that's so relatable it almost forces you to turn the page just one more time before closing it. I liked it. I really, REALLY liked it. There's a gentleness in the way we witness Simon love for the first time, while we're simultaneously given these spellbindingly normal characters that are so relatable it's impossible to not fall into them. I recommend it to anyone who needs to lose themselves for a few hours. Simon will take you somewhere special, I promise.
> 
> I know this turned into a really crappy book review...but comments about the actual story are always welcome. Or Simon vs. 
> 
> We could always talk about that too.


End file.
